An electric current can be combined with a magnetic field to impart MHD forces on a liquid metal. Such forces can propel the liquid metal to form a metallic object. While MHD forces can be used to form a metallic object, considerations related to speed, accuracy, control, and material properties present challenges for the use of MHD forces for object formation on a large scale. Accordingly, there remains a need for commercially viable techniques for metal manufacturing using MHD forces.